My one and only
by Rya ledgendary
Summary: With the upcry in war refugies are pulling what they can to keep alive, military units become demolished and seperated from what they know. Now it is up to them if they survive or not.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own ghost in shell sadly,**

**This is rate M for futureadult content don't like it click back and find a diffrent story.**

* * *

**The one and only major**

" major" a intercome voice came "Batou what is it" she asked reeling herself down the building her fingers gently sliding the rope as she peered threw the window. "Be careful your about there" he said. She smiled and turned herthermo optical camafluagedevice on and narrowed her eyes and cut the rope. she spun so she was going belly first and looked threw the glass. " tachicoma" she yelled seeing it come up she flew past and it sent its web ropes she grabbed it and smashed threw the window and grabbed the assian and threw him to the ground her knee pressing it his back and hi arms pinned and handcuffed. Batou and Togusa ran in their guns drawn and ready. she Got up and pulled the man with her and smiled " easy as pie" she said she handed him over and stuffed her gun away and started to walk away. The man looked at her and openned his face and shot a engergy blast Batou didn't have enough time to warn her as it flew past her. She stopped and raised her gun toward his face and glared as the bullet left the gun and shatterd the glass of the cyborges mouth the white liquid praying everywhere. " that is not the asssain" she said and Running down the hallway. Togusa and batou looked at eachother and ran after her she turned her thermo on and gun shots came from the door right in front of her she pushed it open as more came she jumped on the rafter of the roof and slide behind him his gun started to lift and be crushed he screamed and swung arund to see nothing his eyes glanced around with a frantic look he fell to the ground holding his head and screamed she came out into view and grabbed the crying man by his shirt and raised a brow as batou and togusa came in panting.

" you need to start talking" Batou said in the locker room she walked out tucking the edge of her towel into the top. " Batou if you were really worried about me you should know that I try not to take risk to put you in those situtations" she said her face was stern but the smile was still there. " thats just it you take those risk all the time" he said it finnaly after hesition that she cought off the back she stopped smileing " its my job" she said simply and pulled her clothes on from behind the locker door she shut the door and looked at him and walked past him brushing her shoulder into his and shut the door. He sighed and fallowed after her and rubbed his neck and leaned on the door , un knowing that she knowing him to well was waiting on the other side. " Major" he yelled pushing the door open and shook his head when he saw her leaning against the wall. " You know me t well" he said and sighed " Im sorry your not one who rushes into thing and I should know that" he said she gently punched his chest and walked away " you do know your just a big baby" she said and walked into the another room where everyone was and talking. " Togusa we have a new place for you" she said and loked at Aramaki who nodded and looked at the screen. " we have reason to beleive the people who attempted to shut us down before" he said loking at the screen as people came up. " were there to shut us fully down!" she finnished and sat on the couch. " This was the a incedent realting to the laughing man" he said they all looked at eachother and back. " we have a copy cat" he said laceing his fingers. " what about the old laughing man didn't we find out who he was?" togusa said looking around " Yes that was the case when major found him after his invetation to come and speak with him," he said. "So what harm can a coy cat do?" he asked once again persueing his orignal task. " Hes a a great hacker and is attacking the Prime minister and the cabinet." His old voice went threw the air like as lash. " so we go and find him" Batou said looking at everyone who nodded except major. " We have to send togusa back into a undercover investigation, Major your needed as well your duty is once again to penetrait as our own personal cash eye. she looked up and smiled. " The thing we have to worry about is the Kazundo the head of the itellgence cabinet" they got up and walked out as Aramaki stood up to get ready himself.

Swiftly her legs carried her along the roof tops she jumped onto the distant roof and peered into the window and saw a vent and kicked into it. She pushed the grate down and almost droped it and breathed as she reeled it back up and put in the vent and scanned the ground for lazzers and stepped onto the floor." becareful major the next level will be harder than the first time we tried this" she looked around her scaner head gear glowed green as she spoted the ticks and spins she jumped forward and twisted so her arms lung past the wires and she took it short andlooked around. She cleared the area and hit the ground " Major" she stood up and continued " I fine they extended themselfs as soon as I touched the floor like they knew" she said and avoided more wires. "Ishikawa find out about this building security" she orderd. " Yes mama" he said lowering the diver onto his eyes." Major take the next turn their will be a box, take the charge off, and it should be safe to continue down the route!" he said soon after her going the way she was. silently she looked around and removed the case cover and went to work.

" The whole thing is highly confusing" Yoko said" Prime minister if I may be so blunt what of this threat you have no real evedence that this even occured" Aramaki said looking at her closely. " the attack was threw a letter none computer, no way to hack our eyes" Kazaundo said walking in a file in his hand. " yes" she said and looked at him. "So you to believe it a terrest attack?" Aramaki asked looking over at the file and sighed. " Are you able to this case on or should I inform the police and press bring this into the open perhape the person will come into the open as the copy cat" Yoko said crosing her leg " we are high capible mama we will do our best until then you might want to find a safe house and relax lay low if you will" Aramaki said and bowed his head in thought. " I can go to my safe house but what of my daughter I don't want her know about this" she said looking at him " we aren't baby sitters mam but I do have a place where she can say."

" No Cheif are you kidding me?" togusa said looking at the little girl who bounced on his couch " I have to leave for a while can't someone take her at least until then?" he asked. " where?" batou asked grinning " On a date?" he added. " As a matter of fact I am my wife wants to have "alone time" and she always gets her way" he said rubbing his head. " Ok you have two hours" he said and grabbed the giggling girl squeal as he picked her up and put her on his shoulders. " two ours!" he said as he walked down the hallway. He got into the car and drove back to section 9.

" Sorry Batou I can't I have to finnish these tecks" bouma said watching the little girl who slept in the chair. " look shes sleeping and silent she'll be good!" he pleaded. " There are to many things that could go wrong I am not a kid person" bouma said pushing his goggles up. ' yeah I guess your right" he said rubbing his neck. "Why can't you watch her?" he asked setting his tools down as well. " Well I was supposed to give her to togusa but he had plans and I have no idea where to even start with her" he said looking over at her again. "what about saito?" batou asked. "nope he is off running errands for me and don't even try Ishikawa hes locked up in his office and wont open trust me I had things in there and he hardly let me in then out!" he said laughing. " do you think the..." bouma looked at him and a smile creeped on hi face. " Well she however is home serfing, so she will answear" he said rubbing his bald head " Maybe she'll take her" he said and picked her up shurgged " worth a shot right?" bouma asked.

" so will you" he asked looking at her she leaned against her door and the little girl smiled a toothless smile and her pig tails bounched. " two hours" she said and bent down to the little girl who wiggled her shoe. "Major you sure?" he asked she looked at him and took the little girls hand and smiled " I a good mommy" she said and walked in and started to shut the door. " you have never had a child let alone take care of one" she ran her hand on the door "I have babysitted before you have two hours and I am hunting you down" he said and shut her door.


	2. Chapter 2

**discalmer: I don't own it so don't get mad**

**Comments: hmn this so far is not as bad as I though it wouldbe hmn.**

**this is rated M for future adult conent don't like don't read!**

* * *

**Hacked Heart**

" Are you hungry" Motoko asked her eyes narrowed but a smile was on her face The little girl nodded and smiled. " ok then" she said and walked into the kitchen and looked in the fridge pulling out things to make the little girl lunch. Putting coffee on for herself, her eyes feel on the little girl who loked out the gaint window. she looked dwn and cut the sandwish and picked the plate up and walked over to her and sat it n the bed " Come eat with me" the little girl said as she picked the food off the bed and sat at the window. Motoko looked at her and grabbed her coffee walking over to her she sat on the carpet and looked at the outside world. " whats love?' she asked. Shocked her almost spit her coffee up, " Ummm to be honest... I not sure my self..." she said looking into the pool of coffee, cream swirling around the spoon. " Oh cause I say I LOVE you mommy and she says it back but what is it?" she asked her girly voice was small and low. " I can't help you there I not exactly the one to talk about that with" she said watching the tini car below.

" you win again" the little girl said tosing her cards down. Motoko looked up as her door openned. Batou walked in and she motioned the little girl to fallow her around the corner. She put her finger to her lips and the girl held a giggle in. "Motoko?" he asked looking around and touched the table. She narrowed her eyes and ran out to him he turned andstarted to pull his gun out she grabbed his hand before it could leave the holster and the little girl came out ' scream' she said threw their intercome he rolled his eyes and yelled in surprise. " You have fun kiddo" he asked looking at them. "We did! we had lunch and played games and talked" the little girl said hidding behind motoko's arm. " well Togusa came back early and said she can come over nw if you wanted her to" he said looking at her. " NOOO" she pleaded Motoko looked at him and then her" she can stay here I don't mind" she said the little girl jumped up and down and laughed. Batou looked at Motoko watch the little girl and looked at her hand that still gripped his gun he steped back and she let go. she looked at him and then down. " well I guess your ok takeing care of her" he said yawning. " no stay Mr. Batou play games with us" the little girl said. Motoko laughed " yes do stay" she punching his arm. " one game" he sighed finnaly and walked over to the table.

" Motoko you sure you can handle this?" he asked as she walked him to the door. " I will be fine batou she a little girl and she goes home tomorrow with her mother to the safe house" she said running her hand down the door. He touched her face and she looked at him. " Your a good mommy" he said laughed thenkissed her forehead and walked down the hallway. " Batou" she said and looked in and shut the door. " Wanna stay for a drink?" she asked " we have work in the morning" he said walking back "Right," she said and started to walk back in her hair shifting to her face. He grabbed her arm " you feeling ok?" he asked she looked up and at him, " batou I not one for emotions yes I am feeling fine" she said and started to walk inside he tightned his grip on her arm and she walked back out " would you tell me if there was?" she looked at him and raised a brow " no" she said and then nodded and shut her door. He smiled and shook his head walked away.

" she was safely delivered" Aramaki said looking at papers then his crew. " we have a lead on the up coming events, Major you and togusa are the ones who are going to be needed the most in this, Togusa your going to go undercover as a consultant. Major your going in as a ..." she stood up and winked " I get it sir, but who am I "consulting" with?" she asked. " Togusa, the only way this will work is if the Kazundo gets to see her first he has the eyes for he prospect bodys and creats the dolls." Batou looked at him and growled nervouly " Why don't we find a doll?" He asked Motoko looked at him and then back " We couldn

't find a dioll for this job, major is going to go with Kazundo and togusa will get the files we'll need for this, Major will have 10mins to stall while the code are taken and copied" aramaki said pointing to the screen " major will plug the brain stop in kazundo cybrbrain until she can open the safe and find the threating letters we have reason to believe he has been creating" he said and looked over at her as she watched the patterns cros the screeen. " I will start with Ishikawa and get that started" Motoko said and walked out everyone fallowed her lead except batou who stayed behind " problem Batou?" Aramaki asked. " No...sir" he said and walked out.

"You'll be ok?" Batou asked as Motoko pulled the white fur coat on her shoulders. " I promise" she said looking at him the lemo was silent for a time while togusa She touched his face and ran her thumb ver his cheek bone and smiled " relax Batou, please don't worry cause then I double think everything I do" she said togusa openned the door and she pulled away. " be ready" he said and got in as well. The car pulled up to a huge building and they got out Batou watched her leave and sighed she grabbed togusa's hand and walked up the stares. "Good Evening " the servant said

She soaked in the sweet smelling bath the dark candles flickerd as she rubbed the soft bubbles up her arms. she pulled the curtain and turned the shower on to rinse off. Her hair sticking to her face as she neck. She walked out and wrapped the towel around her slender body and combed threw her hair and pulled a large shirt over her head to see a shadow in her apartment. she ran her hand down to her other clothes and pulled out her gun. she turned the light out and walked out hideing around the corner. she turned the corner and slant to the ground and crouched over to the chair and cock the gun and stood up and met the other barrol and jumped slightly. " Batou what are you doing" she said and turned the light on. "I couldn't sleep" he said sitting down on the couch she sat down as well her legs crossing obendantly."May I ask what you were think about" she asked loking over his strong build. "You" he said looking at her. she laughed " wet dreams batou?" she asked he smiled " You wish" he said looking down. " When I was a soilder I never had anyone to talk to at night when the silence was to almost to much to bear" he said watching her eyes. "One of those dreams..." she asked he smiled and his smile vanished and and he started to get up. " Stay I can make sure your ok" she said standing up and disapearing for a moment and returned with a banket and pillow. He took them and laid on the couch her hand touch his face " don't sleep like that its bad for you talk to me in the morning" she said and walked away.

The dawn light came threw the windows and she openned her eyes and unplugged herself. She stod up and grabbed her watch and snapped it into its place. she looked up and saw a helicopter circling. " cheif you awake?" she asked letting go of her wrist and walked towards her window a silver glint made her leap to the side and rolled she growled angerly the glass shatterd and she ran out from the corner and shot the man who fired at her and he fell back dead the helicoptor lifted and took off. She fired a round after it and tossed her gun to the side and walked threw her apartment the glass was shatter and spirder webed in other places a not landed on the ground. she picked it up and it lit and started to tick she looked at the timer and balled the paper up and tossed it into the air. it exploded sending her back and threw the wall. she she coughed the white dust settled from the dry wall and she heard voices coming and pushed the wall that crumboled onto her and sat up waveing her hand to sweep the dust away. " Major" togusa said his gun drawn and he stepped into the room " Their gone togusa" she said Batou pushed past Saito and Bouma who smiled as he reached her " Major" he said " Im fine" she said pushing his touch away he looked like a bullet went threw his foot and stood up she pushed herself up and brushed herself off. Her hair full of white and her clothing was torn and plasterd with white as well. " Damn" she said looking at her arm the skin was torn and the macanics. She held her arm and grabbed her clothes and walked past everyone Batou went to go after as Chief grabbed his arm " Batou let her be I don't even think I could stop her rage right now" Batou looked at him and then her. " Yeah you right" he said picking a peice of dry wall up and throwing it her direction she didn't look simply cought and and let it crummbl in her hand and tossed it to the side.

" Your body is all patched Motoko" Suzuna said her brown hair was pulled in a bun. " Thanks again for seeing me on short notice" she said smiling and pushed herself up off the table. "Your my friend of corse I would see you first but I better finnish up I have others!" she said and handed her her clothes. She walked out while Motoko dressed. Pulling her tight geans over her normal jump suit and sighed. "So things going ok other than the new body?" she asked looking at her. "Yeah I baby sitted for the first time" she said smiling "you want kids?" she asked raiseing a brow. Motoko looked at her and pattedher belly " I would like to ask you how my body could have a baby" she said laughing and walked towards the door. "Its possible well I mean not really tested yet but it is become possible" she said Motoko shook her head "With no father in mind suzuna I think I will be ok single and the less baggage I have the better off I am" she said and walked out. "What about Batou?" she asked fallowing her Motoko stopped "Things don't work between us" she said and continued to walk "But he cares" she yelled and walked into the other room.

* * *

well is the chp review would be nice for me to finnish! 


	3. Chapter 3

This story is currently not on the list of things to finish, it will most likly never be finished. Sorry to say I just don't have time to upload anything on this site anymore so sorry to those who were hoping I would complete this.

RL


End file.
